


Dear brother

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 原载于鲜网上的点文
Relationships: Kadaj & Cloud Strife, Loz & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Yazoo & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 7





	Dear brother

每天早上醒来，Cloud都会为今天的家计发愁。如果是之前他一个人生活的话，他根本就不会为今天应该吃什么，什么时间吃而苦恼，但现在不同了，他家里多了三个吃闲饭的家伙，哦，不，准确说是四个。  
在厨房里系着围裙煎着鸡蛋的Cloud一直都在后悔，为什么没有直接把那个没事就来骚扰自己的家伙剁碎了，那时候自己还说什么‘老实的留在回忆’，呸！回忆倒是没有留下，那个家伙却留下了！还带着三只拖油瓶！哼，什么已经痛改前非了，什么要为世界做补偿，什么老妈的愿望可以不用实现……难道是个人就可以像神罗一样做口头悔改吗！啧……居然……居然还把三个拖油瓶丢给自己！居然还回到神罗去上班！Soldier什么的！最讨厌了！

一面想着，Cloud一面将煎好的鸡蛋弄进盘子里……嗯，在里面加点杀虫剂会不会管用呢，反正都是‘幼虫’……虽然这么想着，但Cloud始终没有那么做……唉，真没想到有一天，自己竟然会穿上围裙，给别人做早餐、午餐、晚餐……把盘子放在餐桌上后，Cloud坐下来……啧，要不要去叫醒那三个家伙……Cloud望了一眼天花板……  
现在他住的房子是神罗公司提供的，也算是‘补偿世界’的一部分，而且Rufus也曾经许诺过提供Cloud一切生活保障，前提是他要‘照顾’那三只危险的‘幼虫’……啧，照顾，他连自己都照顾不好，连做饭都是现学现卖……哼，自己的麻烦已经够多了，有一只Sephiroth就已经够了！  
站起来，捶了捶后腰，Cloud决定还是去把那三个吃闲饭的叫醒，虽然他们睡着会更安静一点……啧，什么要‘补偿’守寡多年的‘亏空’，Sephiroth这个混账！暗自在心中诅咒曾经的银发Soldier早衰的Cloud慢慢的走上楼……或许还是不要去叫醒那三个人比较好，这样世界会和平的多……混账，临出门还不忘来一发，Sephiroth这家伙究竟是什么物质构成的！？

说不定一开始就不应该把那三个流落在街头的家伙‘捡’回来，Danzel为此还讨厌自己了……唉……那三只幼虫难道没有老实在Lifestream里生活吗，还是Aerith把这三个难题又还给自己了……嗯，好吧，那三个家伙没有管自己叫‘妈妈’就已经不错了……既然他们是Sephiroth制造出的思念体，那么算不算是Sephiroth的儿子呢……大概不算吧……

站在楼梯上摇摇头的Cloud否定了自己的想法……管他是什么，反正现在那三个麻烦是自己在‘养活’，这就是自己现在最大的‘难题’了。

“该起床了。”  
没有敲门，Cloud推门而入……当然了，他根本就不指望看到什么‘天使一般的睡脸’……  
“起床，吃饭。”  
Cloud重复命令道，但那三个睡在各自床上的家伙似乎根本就对Cloud的声音没有任何反映。  
“起床。”  
在第三次命令无效后，Cloud径直走向床前，他扯着床单，把床上的家伙挨个掀翻到地板上。

“哥哥！我还要睡！”还没有睁开眼睛的Loz毫无征兆的哭起来。  
“不要哭，Loz……”揉着眼睛的Yazoo说，“哥哥需要有人陪他玩才来叫我们的。”  
“哥哥，一起睡吧。”Kadaj从地板上爬起来，一把搂住Cloud的腰，并想把对方压倒在床上。  
“都他妈的给我下楼吃早饭！”拼命甩开Kadaj的Cloud吼道。  
“哥哥好可怕！”Loz的哭声更大了。  
“哥哥真是的，和Sephiroth抱在一起的时候都不会挣扎。”Yazoo捋了头发说。  
“哥哥还是喜欢Sephiroth的吧，虽然嘴上不说。”Kadaj坏笑着，“哥哥真是虚伪。”  
“啧……马上，下去，吃饭。”

好不容易‘逃’出卧室的Cloud匆匆下楼……啧，自己现在究竟是在干什么！照顾烦人的小孩不是自己擅长的！尤其是这三个……

“哥哥！来陪我玩！”Loz从身后抱住正要出门的Cloud。  
“走开！”用手肘顶开扑上来的‘超龄儿童’，Cloud嚷道，“乖乖待在家里！”  
“很无聊啊，哥哥……”Kadaj叼着面包走过来，“哥哥整天都不让我们出门，但Sephiroth却可以自由出入……哥哥真偏心……”  
“我……我管不着那个家伙……”Cloud此刻真是‘咬牙切齿’。  
“这里不能挡住我们，你明白的，神罗也明白。”Yazoo过来把哭着的Loz拉回，“哥哥不是要看守我们吗，为什么还离开，不怕我们出危险吗？”  
“你们保证过不会捣乱。”虽然这么说，但Cloud却相信这三个家伙不会遵守所谓的‘约定’的。  
“很无聊，整天都是在这里待着，待着，待着。”Kadaj咽下最后一点面包，“或许去完成母亲的希望比较好……哥哥，你也知道人形也会脱离主人的意识行动吧……你不就是吗？”  
“我不是Sephiroth的人形，他也不是我的主人。”Cloud向着门后腿了一步，“你们老实待在这里。”  
“要待到什么时候？”Kadaj向Cloud迈进一步，“难道不相信我们也像Sephiroth一样可以为世界做点什么吗？”  
“……”Cloud盯着正在接近自己的人，他现在已经有了随时可以做出‘攻击’和‘防御’的准备了。  
“你很清楚的，Sephiroth比我们更危险，因为他是‘完整’的，他不是人形，对吧，哥哥。”  
“那是……”还没等自己反驳什么，Kadaj突然扑上来抓住自己双手手腕并将它们按在门上……此刻的Cloud暂时可以做的就是瞪着Kadaj……  
“真是的……看Sephiroth时候都不是这种眼神……”Kadaj的脸贴近对方，“他还是哥哥的英雄吗？即使他杀了哥哥的妈妈……”  
“住口！”

猛地甩开Kadaj，Cloud喘着粗气，他看着差点摔了个趔趄的Kadaj……无言以对……的确，Sephiroth是杀了他的妈妈，也毁了他的一切，但Cloud一直都告诉自己，那不是Sephiroth，而是一个被Jenova控制的‘疯子’，一个绝对的‘疯子’……似乎有点自欺欺人，是不是……曾经，Sephiroth所做的一切并不全是Jenova的意志趋势的，那里面一定有Sephiroth自己的意识……毕竟，Sephiroth和他一样，都是‘孤单’的人，想去寻求一个真正属于自己的世界，或者想创造一个属于自己的世界……

“哥哥这么容易就原谅Sephiroth了吗？”  
“……吃完饭把盘子洗干净，收拾好桌子……”  
“因为Sephiroth很强大，还是因为Sephiroth已经完全征服了哥哥？”  
“在我回来之前不要捣乱。”  
强行压制着自己的情绪，Cloud出了门，并将门从外面反锁，虽然他知道这样并不能挡住那三个家伙……哼，真可笑，自己究竟是为了什么而做这种‘保姆’工作……啧，因为高薪，还是因为无聊，还是因为保护星球……谁知道！？  
究竟有没有原谅Sephiroth，Cloud自己也不清楚，而且Sephiroth也未曾道歉过……啧，Sephiroth真的会向自己道歉吗……如果Sephiroth向自己道歉，自己大概也不会原谅他……大概吧……

跨上Fenrir，Cloud的目的地只有一个，那就是神罗，他的那家‘Strife快递公司’现在已经变成了只为神罗服务的专门快递，虽然Cloud并不喜欢这样，甚至有些讨厌这样的‘工作’。

给神罗做了一系列三只思念体的‘生存状态’的报告后，Cloud离开了Rufus的办公室……当然了，他没有去听Rufus的那些关于‘看护思念体是一项重要工作’的废话……Cloud走向电梯，并来到了Sephiroth办公室所在的楼层……他的确有点惊异神罗公司复原的速度，尤其在陨星灾难和Sephiroth回归的麻烦之后，这公司居然又再次控制了星球的能源和武器，并在城市建设中又发了一笔横财……哼，居然又再次建成了这样的专属大厦，果然不能小看神罗家族的实力。  
站在Sephiroth办公室的门口，Cloud突然有种回到了小兵时代的感觉……他现在莫名的紧张，就像第一去见Sephiroth一样……只是现在Cloud没有敲门就直接进入，刚刚他在Rufus那里已经确定过Sephiroth没有因为任务而离开。

本来，Cloud来这里只是想向Sephiroth‘抱怨’一下他的那三只思念体，并要求对方好好管束自己带来的‘累赘’……但，实际上，Cloud来这里只是得到了几个吻，并坐在对方大腿上和曾经的英雄缠绵……啧！事情怎么会变成这样！

回到家的时候，已经过了平时的午饭时间，所以Cloud只能带了快餐回来。  
“都过去吃饭！”  
将午饭放到桌子上后，走近起居室的Cloud对着正在玩游戏的三个人喊到，虽然他觉得自己已经没有力气大声说话了。  
“暂停，然后去吃饭！”  
见那三个盯着电视的家伙无动于衷，Cloud只能无奈的又说了一次，虽然他很厌烦这样。

“哥哥回来的太晚了……”首先说话的是kadaj，他放下手柄，转头看着Cloud，“哥哥借口去工作，实际上是去见Sephiroth了吧。”  
“……去吃饭，不然就饿着。”  
“哥哥的脖子上，都有痕迹了，很愉快吧。”Yazoo推了一把因为游戏中断而不满的Loz，继而也看着Cloud。  
“……！”  
慌忙的，Cloud攥住自己的衣襟，以想掩饰，但就在这时候Loz居然闪到自己身边，并将自己从后面抱住，而自己的双脚脚踝也被Yazoo拉住……随着电视里传出的‘战败BGM’，Cloud被拉坐到了地上，他挣扎着，但是身体却被牢牢固定着。  
“嗯，我来检查一下哥哥又没有做坏事。”  
一边说着，一边隔着裤子触摸Cloud敏感的kadaj迅速在Cloud脸上亲了一下。  
“Sephiroth真的喜欢你吗？哥哥……”  
孩子一般无邪笑着的kadaj摸向了Cloud的腰带……

挣扎和责骂都没有起到应有的作用的时候，Cloud选择了‘沉默’来对付这三只饶有性趣的幼虫。

“难道是和Sephiroth玩的太尽兴，所以没有力气了吗？哥哥。”Kadaj来回拉着Cloud裤子拉链‘问’，当然了，他不会指望他亲爱的哥哥会回答他。  
“哥哥的内裤真可爱，Sephiroth亲自选的吗？”看到Cloud那隐约露出来的chocobo内裤，Yazoo嗤笑出来，“我还以为会是性感一点的。”  
“你们现在最好去吃饭，不要胡闹。”虽然涨红了脸，但Cloud依旧故作镇静的说，实际上，他也在努力控制自己的情绪，让自己不要发怒……现在冷静才是最重要的，这样才能才自己找到对方的破绽并做出‘反击’……  
“真奇怪啊，为什么我会对哥哥有那么特别的印象呢……”Kadaj的手伸进了Cloud的内裤，“Sephiroth给我们的记忆中，哥哥的部分占有一个不合常理的比例……难道不是应该母亲占据全部吗？”  
“所以要找哥哥一起玩！”用力抱着Cloud的Loz‘插嘴’。  
“我没有时间陪你们玩。”感觉到男根被触摸到，Cloud不由自主的颤抖了一下。  
“哥哥的时间都是Sephiroth的，真不公平！”

说话间，Kadaj利索的将Cloud的内裤扒下，并紧握住对方的男根，接着，他毫不犹豫的将那个含进口中，在舔弄的同时，他还用另一只手去搓弄Cloud的阴囊。

“你……给我住手！”Cloud终于吼出来，他已经不能再压制自己的暴怒。  
“Sephiroth这样做的时候，哥哥就不会反对吧……”Yazoo用力压住Cloud挣扎的双腿，“……Sephiroth应该不会这样服务哥哥吧，因为……哥哥是Sephiroth的……人形，和我们一样的，都是工具。”  
“Sephiroth……Sephiroth……不要总提这个名字，烦死了！”Cloud再次吼道，而他的身体在这时告诉他，他已经快要达到高潮了。

随着Kadaj快速的吸吮和舔舐，Cloud顺利的在对方口中射了出来……射精之后，他喘着粗气，并且瞪着正在用手擦拭嘴边粘液的Kadaj，而对方似乎并没有在乎他的愤怒……

“不舒服吗？哥哥……”舔着嘴唇的kadaj贴近Cloud。  
“走开！”Cloud依旧是挣扎的。  
“哥哥不喜欢我们吗？”kadaj带着一点委屈语气说道，“我们都是Sephiroth的人形，为什么不能彼此喜欢呢？哥哥为什么这么讨厌我们……是因为看到了原来的自己吗？只会遵从Sephiroth的意志，只能服从Sephiroth，即使是讨厌Sephiroth的……”  
“我和你们不一样，我不是什么人形！更不属于Sephiroth！”Cloud争辩着。  
“哥哥爱Sephiroth吗？”kadaj继续逼问……

“他只可能恨我。”  
突然的，Sephiroth的声音出现在起居室中，而听到Sephiroth声音的三只幼虫马上放开了Cloud。  
“你连他们都应付不了吗？”  
俯身拎起衣衫不整的Cloud，Sephiroth用嘲笑的口吻说着……勉强站起来的Cloud此刻可以感觉到那三个思念体的恐惧和……愤怒……  
“思念体的存在果然是个浪费……哼，现在连思念体都称不上了，只是三个多余的未完成品。”

“为什么会这么早回来。”提好裤子的Cloud打断了Sephiroth的话。  
“工作完成了。”  
“……去吃饭。”Cloud走到门口，犹豫了几秒后，他反身拉住Sephiroth的手腕，“去吃饭……游戏机让他们收拾好……”

拉着Sephiroth离开的Cloud并不想知道留在起居室里的三只幼虫会怎么想，毕竟他现在不太希望Sephiroth就此销毁那三个思念体……毕竟，他们都是人形，不管是曾经的还是现在的……

Sephiroth曾经告诉过他，‘销毁’思念体很容易的事情，但是Cloud并不愿意Sephiroth那样做，毕竟那三个孩子并没有做‘错’任何事，他们只是按照本体的意愿来行动，他们甚至可能不知道自己正在做什么，他们只是人形，彻底的被他人操纵的人形。

“你在怜惜他们吗？”  
“为什么你会这么问。”侧躺着，Cloud背对Sephiroth……现在就算睡在一张床上，他也丝毫感觉不到来自Sephiroth的‘温暖’……  
“很少见你会容忍侵犯你的人。”同样是背对Cloud，Sephiroth说着。  
“我已经容忍你很久了。”Cloud低声回答……不知什么时候，他可以这样‘放心’的背对Sephiroth，即使他背后的那个家伙是个‘危险’的‘敌人’。  
“你是属于我的，不是吗。”  
“……只有你那么认为……”叹了口气，Cloud翻身，他从后面搂住Sephiroth，“告诉我……为什么他们还会存在，他们是你的思念体……现在你在这里，所以思念体根本就没有理由存在的。”  
“你真的认为现在那三个是我的思念体？”Sephiroth握着Cloud搂住他的手，“并不是所有的拥有Jenova细胞的生物都能摆脱控制，或者说，可以反过来控制身体里的J因子。”  
“……”不自觉，Cloud颤抖了一下。  
“想拯救他们吗？”  
“不……我不知道……”

同样是拥有J因子的人，Cloud并不能和Sephiroth一样控制身体里的Jenova细胞，并使那些为自己所用，他所能做的就是以强大的自我意识来压制那些‘疯狂’……他现在已经不是Sephiroth或者Jenova的玩偶，但这并不能说明所有拥有J因子的‘人’都不会变成人形或者废人……

“哥哥，昨晚睡的好吗？和Sephiroth在一起。”  
早晨的时候，Kadaj从后面接近正在拿着牛奶盒发呆的Cloud，当然了，他的‘问候’没有得到回应。  
“Loz和Yazoo还没有起床，我没有让哥哥来叫就自己醒来了，所以表扬我吧，哥哥。”  
Kadaj贴在Cloud身后，摸着对方的腰……在Cloud的不做任何抗拒中，他慢慢的把手臂环上对方的身体……他摸着Cloud的胸腹，轻轻的用嘴唇滑过对方的后颈。

“你们为什么回来。”许久，Cloud才问出来，他的声音依旧镇定，就像他身后的只是一个缠着他要糖吃的孩子。  
“Lifestream里不好玩，所以我回来了。”Kadaj嗤笑着，“Aerith和Zack都没有时间来照顾我们……真，的，哦。”  
“说谎话的孩子没有糖吃。”  
“如果我说实话，哥哥就当我的糖果……”说着，Kadaj在Cloud的后颈舔了一下，“Sephiroth喜欢的东西，我也会喜欢的，甚至会比Sephiroth更喜欢。”  
“说实话。”猛然间，Cloud用手肘撞开Kadaj，并迅速转身揪住银发少年的衣襟，在用厨刀抵住对方的喉咙后，他说，“我的耐心很有限，Kadaj。”  
“哥哥……不要开这样的玩笑……”Kadaj嘲笑般的说着，“实话吗？”  
“现在就告诉我。”  
“……来杀掉Sephiroth，这是妈妈的命令……只不过，我们没有想到Sephiroth对我们精神控制比母亲的还要强大……”Kadaj继续嗤笑着，“杀掉他，把他的身体还给母亲，仅此而已。”

“哥哥，放轻松点，如果我有能力取Sephiroth的人头早就动手了，何必在这里和你玩过家家的游戏。”食指轻推开刀刃，Kadaj用不屑的口吻说着，“Sephiroth没有将所有的都告诉你吗？可怜虫，你真的以为他把你当成同伴吗……哼，失败品，你除了在床上有用以外还有什么用？”  
“至少我不是个被人控制的人形。”嗤笑一声，Cloud鄙夷的看着Kadaj，“连生死都不能自己决定的家伙没资格嘲笑我。”  
“被神罗强制在这里看守我们，很有趣吗？哥哥。”后腿一步，Kadaj歪着头看着Cloud，“你真是一副乐在其中的样子，能和Sephiroth再次上床是不是很爽？”  
“既然起床了，就去吃饭。”Cloud背过身，将刀放回刀架上。  
“为什么背对我！”  
“去吃饭。”  
“啧！”

像是恼羞成怒一样，Kadaj劈手向Cloud后颈砍去，但他落空了，Cloud躲开他的攻击，并转身擒住他的手腕，随后对着他的腹部一拳。  
“既然玩过家家，就认真的玩，不要逼我动手……你们赢不了我，难道你不清楚这点吗……你们比起Sephiroth还差很远。”  
“啧。”  
向外推开Kadaj，Cloud再次靠在厨台上，他抱着手臂看着对方，眼里是夹杂着怜惜的轻蔑。  
“不如下次叫上你的兄弟一起上，向上次一样推倒我。”Cloud嗤笑一声，“不要以为我永远会陪你玩游戏。”  
“你很享受那种即将被轮奸的感觉吗，哥哥……”捂着腹部，Kadaj努力让自己站直，“难道Sephiroth不能满足你吗？”  
“偶尔陪你们玩玩游戏也不错。”Cloud走到Kadaj面前，单手托起对方的脸，“我和他，谁也不属于谁，你最好明白这点，如果有可能，我还是希望自己可以再亲手杀他一次……不，无数次……”  
“如果有可能？”  
“我缺少床伴。”Cloud在Kadaj脸上亲了一下，“但是你们这种货色不行。”  
“我对你的印象需要改变了，哥哥……”Kadaj扭头挣脱Cloud的手，“看来记忆也是靠不住的东西。”  
“去吃饭，我没时间再和你玩了。”收回手，Cloud转身去端餐盘，“去把你的兄弟叫醒，别浪费我的时间。”

早餐时间，Kadaj格外的沉闷，他没有再和往常一样去和他兄弟共同‘调戏’Cloud，他只是默默的吃着自己的食物，以至于Loz和Yahoo以为他病了……Kadaj当然不会忘记他的这个哥哥究竟有多强，他清楚的记得Cloud挥刀砍向他的时候的样子，尤其是在这个金发人失去‘犹豫’之后……  
吃饭间隙，Kadaj不时去看和他们在同一张桌子上吃饭的Cloud……那个金发人还是和往常一样，对Loz和Yazoo的‘挑衅’采取无视的应对措施……如果是昨天，Kadaj或许还会和他的兄弟一起对Cloud展开‘攻击’，但今天他却沉默了，毕竟早上发生的事情让他对Cloud的态度多少有些改变。  
‘啧，不过都是人形而已。’  
尽管Kadaj是这么认为的，但他却明白Cloud和他们是多么的不同……如果自己对于Sephiroth来说是可以随时杀掉的存在，那么Cloud呢，是不是也同样是没有必要的存在呢……即使Sephiroth和Cloud看似‘亲密’，但实际上，他们依旧是敌人，这种关系无法改变……

“哥哥，让我们去协助Sephiroth吧。”突然的，kadaj对Cloud说，带着‘兴奋’，“我们可以去做和他一样的工作，不然待在这里太无聊了！”  
“你们只能待在这里。”Cloud头也不抬的说着……对于那个假装‘兴奋’的孩子的提议，Cloud直接否定，他不可能让这三个家伙离开自己的监视范围。  
“但是太无聊了！”Loz附和着，“哥哥什么都不让我们做！”  
“问问Sephiroth如何？或者哥哥害怕我们帮助Sephiroth做什么坏事吗？”Yazoo放下杯子，“牛奶太难喝了。”  
“吃完以后，自己收拾好餐具。”放下手里的叉子，Cloud站起来，“乖乖听话。”  
“让我们自己去问问Sephiroth如何？”kadaj盯着Cloud，“我们都是母亲的孩子……而且……”  
“Jenova的残肢在什么地方只有你们知道，对吗？”Cloud冷笑着，“想用这个换取自由吗？”  
“我们只是要帮助Sephiroth工作，不要总待在这里，太无聊了。”kadaj继续说，“哥哥也会对当保姆感到厌烦吧。”  
“Sephiroth也知道，你们忘记谁更加完整了吗。”  
“我可不想看到Sephiroth和母亲争斗……如果……”kadaj站起来，同样是冷笑着，“如果Sephiroth再次回到母亲的怀抱呢，即使他现在可以脱离母亲的控制……但母亲更强大，不是吗……哥哥……”  
“放你们和他在一起不是更危险吗？我还有判断力，不要给我任何建议。”  
“哥哥……你害怕Sephiroth回到母亲的怀抱吗？”  
“……”  
没有回答，Cloud离开餐桌……走近起居室里，他坐到沙发上……深呼吸后，他盯着天花板……害怕和Sephiroth再次成为敌人吗，哼，有什么可以害怕的，毕竟自己曾经打败过那个人……至于那三个麻烦的家伙，只是三个没有自我控制力的‘可怜的家伙’而已……哼……他们究竟会杀掉Sephiroth还是协助Sephiroth……啧，不管结果会是什么，这个过程一定是很‘有趣’的……

“如要要哥哥选择，哥哥会选我们还是Sephiroth。”  
吃过早饭的kadaj独自来到起居室里，他跪坐到地上，一只扶着Cloud的膝盖，并将下颚枕在对方的腿上……仰望着，Kadaj盯着‘哥哥’那张他并不熟悉的脸……当然了，他不指望Cloud给他一个明确的回答……

“谁都不选。如果有可能，我希望我从来就不知道Sephiroth的存在。”Cloud依旧看着天花板，“你们任何一个，我都讨厌。”  
“但是你却没有离开这里。”  
“哼……我离开谁给你们这些只会吃微波炉食品的家伙做饭。”嗤笑一声，Cloud无奈的说，“与其在别的地方等着你们胡闹，不如就在这里看着你们……如果出了事，我收拾起来也方便……”  
“哥哥做的饭不好吃。”  
“敢剩下就杀了你们。”  
“母亲也希望哥哥一起来哦……一起去‘约束之地’……”Kadaj的手掌摩擦着Cloud的大腿，“哥哥和我们一起走好不好，一起杀掉Sephiroth……哥哥的妈妈就是被他杀掉的，我们帮哥哥报仇好不好，让Sephiroth永远不能复活。”  
“然后在一起杀掉所有的人，把世界送给Jenova吗。”Cloud低头看着趴在他腿上的孩子，“我也在你的抹杀名单上，对不对。”  
“暂时不会杀掉哥哥的……毕竟，我们喜欢哥哥……”Kadaj的笑容看起来没有一点恶意。  
“我可以相信你多少？”  
“全部相信或者根本不信。”Kadaj依旧微笑着，“这是哥哥的自由。”  
“那么……你们想如何‘帮助’Sephiroth？如果想帮忙就把Jenova的所在的位置说出来。”  
“……Sephiroth……或许已经找到了……没有听到吗？母亲在怒吼……”

闭上眼睛，Kadaj趴在Cloud腿上，他的手抚摸着，从大腿小腿……慢慢的，银发少年不再枕着Cloud的大腿，他直起身，但手却没有移开……

Cloud看着跪坐在沙发边的Kadaj……这银发孩子在某种程度上和Sephiroth是相似的，但给人的感觉又是那么的不同……可以说这三个思念体是Sephiroth某方面人格的体现吗……哼，如果有可能，Cloud还真想看看Sephiroth像Loz那样的哭闹。

Kadaj抚摸着Cloud的腿，并且在对方没有反对的情况下，逐渐将手向上移动……而当他触碰到Cloud裆部时候，对方的依旧不反对就像是给了他‘鼓励’的一样，让他更加‘大胆’……手指小心捏住Cloud裤子上的拉链，Kadaj慢慢的下拉，然后他又小心的解开对方的腰带……  
“你想干什么？”就在内裤边缘被Kadaj摸到的时候，Cloud问……他现在单手依在沙发扶手上，看着跪坐在地上的银发孩子……  
“想和哥哥做快乐的事情，哥哥只和Sephiroth做，太不公平了……我们都是母亲的孩子啊……”Kadaj向前挪了一点，脸贴近‘哥哥’的小腹。  
“思念体会这样做也是Jenova的指令吗？”Cloud嗤笑一声，分开腿，“还是你自己的意识。”  
“人形也有自己的意识……哥哥曾经也是人形，应该会明白……”  
“你只有在这种事情上有自己的意识吗？”  
“比起哥哥和Sephiroth做的时候的‘无意识’好的多……”Kadaj拉下Cloud的内裤，“对不对？”  
“我现在就踹你回Lifestream会更好。”  
虽然这么说，但是Cloud并没有行动，他只是用一种慵懒的姿势‘瘫’坐在沙发上，看着Kadaj将他的内裤拉下，将他的男根握住……或许应该‘反抗’一下，至少应该选个自己想做的时间，但现在Cloud却是任由银发孩子‘胡闹’……  
无聊的时间需要一点‘刺激’来打发，不是吗。

“Kadaj居然一个人和哥哥玩！不公平！”收拾好餐具的Loz跑进起居室。  
“盘子又碎了两个，哥哥，你如果想节省些盘子就应该自己去清洗。”跟在Loz身后进来的Yazoo，走到沙发旁坐下，“哥哥想要做快乐的事情吗，不担心Sephiroth知道吗？”  
“应该担心的是你们。”冷笑着，Cloud转头看着身边的Yazoo，“把藏在背后的刀子放回去。”  
“我在想……如果杀掉哥哥的话，我们就可以离开这里。”没有听从Cloud的话，Yazoo将餐刀抵在Cloud的喉咙上，“不愿意听从母亲话的孩子早晚都要死。”  
“但不是现在。”仍然是一副无所谓的神情，Cloud别过脸，不再去看Yazoo，他转头对Loz说，“打碎了两个盘子，所以两天没有点心。”  
“啊！我不是故意的！”听到点心被取消的Loz是一副要哭的样子。  
“杀掉哥哥……”Yazoo依旧没有放下刀子。  
“杀掉哥哥就一辈子不会有人给你们点心。”Cloud嗤笑着，“还有小熊饼干。”  
“不行！”Loz听到Cloud这么说，简直是要急哭了一样。  
“啧……哥哥真是坏人……”叹了口气，Yazoo放下刀子，“就算哥哥不给，我们也会自己去弄到的。”  
“那就试试看。”Cloud再次嗤笑。

没有再用刀子抵住Cloud的喉咙，Yazoo搂住了‘哥哥’，他将嘴唇凑上去的时候，Cloud没有躲开……在Yazoo和‘哥哥’唇舌缠绕的时候，Loz撩起了Cloud的衣服，这个超龄儿童抚摸着‘哥哥’的胸口，他揉捏着对方的乳头，直到Cloud的身体有了反应。  
或许真是出于‘无聊’，Cloud默许了这三只幼虫的行为……在起居室的沙发上，他的衣服被脱掉，被丢在地板上……Cloud裸身坐着，刚和Yazoo结束亲吻的他又转头去接受Loz粗暴稚嫩的接吻……他的身体被抚摸被亲吻，这让他有了必要的生理反应……这时候的Kadaj依旧跪在在地上，那个银发孩子吻着他的小腹，他的阴茎，之后是大腿，小腿……Cloud轻声发出愉悦的声音，他并不反对这样做，至少这不是强迫的，是他自己为了打法无聊而‘自愿’的一种行为……

“如果被Sephiroth发现，哥哥会被惩罚吧。”带着戏谑的语气，Kadaj握着Cloud的阴茎问着，“哥哥会被捆起来的哦，就像那个晚上一样。”  
“晚上的时间是用来睡觉的，不是用来偷窥的，坏孩子。”冷笑着，Cloud的双腿比刚才更加开张。  
“但是哥哥被看的时候……嗯，非常的兴奋哦……”轻舔了一下Cloud的耳垂，Yazoo在对方耳边轻声说着，“哥哥真是个奇怪的人啊。”  
“哥哥！我……我快坚持不住了！想……想进去！”急不可待的，Loz已经脱下了裤子，他的男根已经硬起来了。  
“进去？那是需要代价的……”  
嗤笑着，Cloud单手推倒Loz，并用另一只手拨开了胯间正在吻他阴茎的Kadaj……吐了点唾液在Loz的硬起上后，Cloud搓弄着那里，并在那孩子一脸的期待的表情中支起身体，让自己的小穴对准那里坐了下去……已经被Sephiroth‘训练’的小穴熟练的、慢慢的‘吞’进了Loz的硬起，听着Loz充满‘满意’意味的‘呻吟’，Cloud再次冷笑。俯下身，Cloud趴在对方身上，拉开对方的拉链，他舔着Loz的脖子，反复的，同时，他的腰也开始有节奏的扭动。  
“哥哥是偏心的人，只对Loz一个人好。”带着不满的Kadaj说，“我也要。”  
“是啊，哥哥不可以偏心，不然我们可是会学坏的哦。”Yazoo也附和着。  
“你们还想要更坏吗。”  
像是无法管束淘气孩子一样无奈的叹气，Cloud的双手分别握着了Yazoo和Kadaj的阴茎，他搓弄着，并不时用嘴去吸吮，而在他身下的Loz已经急不可待的自己向上顶起来。  
“啊啊，哥哥的小穴好舒服，嗯嗯，好紧……里面，里面好像在吸着……”抓着Cloud大腿的Loz用力的顶着。  
“快一点……我也想进哥哥的小穴……那里只给Sephiroth一个人用太浪费了。”喘着粗气的Yazoo‘催促’着。  
“是啊，只有Sephiroth一直在享受，不公平。”  
“你们……啊啊……本来就和Sephiroth……不一样，不可能……啊……平等的……”脸上带着嘲讽表情的Cloud嗤笑着，“你们只是没用的思念体……啊……”  
“哥哥你在蔑视我们吗！可恶！”猛地，Loz坐起来，并顺势将Cloud按到地板上，这样他得以更加用力在Cloud身体里抽插。  
“思念体……不需要的时候就可以……销毁……啊……对不对……啊……”被压着手腕的Cloud自然将腿盘在Loz腰上，“你们是那么……的……害怕……Sephiroth……哈……”  
“住口！”愤怒的，Loz咬上Cloud的嘴唇，并粗暴的亲吻对方……随后不多久，他就在哥哥体内射出了精液……射精之后，这个大男孩就软软的趴到了Cloud身上喘息，而对方则在‘温柔’的抚摸他的鬓角。  
“下一个……谁？”  
带着无所谓的微笑，Cloud问着，顺便，他推开了趴在他身上的Loz……下一个是Yazoo，他用背后式进入了Cloud的小穴。趴在地上的Cloud的嘴也没有闲着，这个金发人含着Kadaj的阴茎吸吮，继而他舔着顶端，用舌头滑过侧壁，让银发孩子的阴茎尽量深插进他的口腔……和Sephiroth的奖励式的抚摸不同，Kadaj双手紧抓着他的头发，这让他有点疼，所以他适当的用牙齿惩罚了一下那个紧张的孩子，看得出那孩子被口交的经验并不多，所以Kadaj很快就在他嘴里射精。嘴离开Kadaj的阴茎，Cloud轻蔑的看着对方，他张着嘴，用舌头搅弄嘴里的白色粘液，之后，在Kadaj的注视下，他微笑着咽下那些东西……在Cloud身后的Yazoo则在努力干着自己的事情，他双手扣着Cloud的腰，一下一下的冲击，暗暗的，他似乎想要证明自己做的比Sephiroth还要好，他几次浅浅的抽插，随后又突然顶入深处，但令他多少有些失望的是Cloud的呻吟声并没有太多的兴奋，至少比晚上他和他的兄弟偷听的呻吟声‘平静’的多。  
当轮到Kadaj的时候，那个孩子居然有些不知所措，他跪在地板上，看着枕着沙发靠垫半躺着的、双腿张开的、左右手分别握着Loz和Yazoo的阴茎的Cloud，他突然有点不知道该做什么。  
“进来就可以，然后你就顺从本能……哼，如果你有本能的话……人形。”用舌尖触及Yazoo阴茎顶端的Cloud说着。  
“我……啧……不是什么人形！”  
愤恨的‘哼’了一声，Kadaj俯身压在了Cloud身体上……出乎Cloud意料，那个银发孩子细致的爱抚了他的身体，Kadaj亲吻他的脖子，他的锁骨，他的胸口，那孩子的亲吻还特意在他乳首的位置停留一会儿，之后是他溅有白色粘液的小腹……Cloud微微的发出了轻微的、带着愉快意味的声音，现在他的感觉就像是Sephiroth偶尔给他的……双腿被手支撑开，Kadaj准备进入他了，Cloud微笑得看着那个孩子努力的样子……至少，现在的感觉是Sephiroth不会给他的，永远不会……

刚回到家里，Sephiroth就闻到了屋里的代表情欲的味道。皱着眉，他走进起居室，而映入他眼睛的景象对他来说并不算‘意外’。  
“你回来了……”坐在地上靠着沙发的Cloud有气无力的说，“把这三个家伙拖走，我现在没有力气。”  
“你居然也会求助于我吗。”抱着双臂，Sephiroth嗤笑着，“等他们醒来自然会离开的。”  
“喂……你什么时候变这么无情了……”  
“对你一向如此。”  
话虽那么说，但Sephiroth还是走过来踹醒了枕着Cloud大腿睡的Kadaj，接着是抱着靠垫侧躺在一边的Yazoo以及仰躺着发出鼾声的Loz。  
“你难道不会用温柔一点的方式吗，这三个家伙也算是你的……孩子……”用靠垫挡住自己‘关键部位’的Cloud挠着头发说。  
“孩子？”Sephiroth看着那三个睡眼稀松的家伙说，“我没有这样的劣质基因。”  
“都是Jenova的产物，不是吗。”Cloud推开已经醒来的Kadaj，他对着Sephiroth伸出手，“帮我起来，我没有力气。”  
“我不想帮说谎的人。”Sephiroth依旧抱着双臂，“你没有力气的样子，我见过。”  
“啧，真是个无情的家伙……”挠着头发，Cloud单手支撑着沙发站起来，“晚饭你自己准备，顺便喂一下这三个家伙。”  
“那是你的工作。”Sephiroth瞥了一眼依旧倒在地上的三个‘非完成体’，“我没有义务。”  
“好吧……你没有义务……”  
苦笑着，Cloud拽过自己被丢在一边的裤子套上，之后他伸着懒腰向浴室走去。留在起居室里的Sephiroth看着地上的三只‘幼虫’，而Kadaj也‘正巧’与他对视，在目光相接的时候，他看到了这孩子眼中隐藏的‘笑意’。

“Cloud似乎很满足啊。”Kadaj的声音中有些‘得意’，“或许谁平时没有让他体会到真正的快乐。”  
“似乎很满足？对自身还有怀疑的前提下，就不用自鸣得意了。”Sephiroth冷笑着，“该夸奖一下你们做了一次不错的‘玩具’吗，虽然依旧不尽责。”  
“啧！”Kadaj刚想辩驳什么，他的话就被Sephiroth打断。  
“劣等人形果然什么都做不好，难怪母亲会对你们失望。”  
“别提到母亲！你这个叛徒！”Kadaj摇晃着站起来，“能完成母亲心愿的只有我！”  
“凭你这样被制造出来的思念体吗？”Sephiroth嘲笑着，“母亲的愿望是怎样的……你还记得吗……”  
“当然记得！母亲的愿望……”突然的Kadaj意识到了什么，他怔怔地看着Sephiroth，“你将母亲……怎么了……”  
“母亲的基因会追求更强大的聚合体，而我就是那种强大。”Sephiroth单手按着自己胸口，“母亲残余的细胞已经找到了它们最后的归宿，和最强大的机体融合。”  
“你！”  
“母亲没有选择你们这种劣等思念体。”Sephiroth的语气是嘲讽，“继续留在这里乞食还是回归Lifestream，你们自己决定。”  
“混蛋！叛徒！”Kadaj狂吼着，与此同时，Yazoo和Loz也抄起了武器。  
“看起来，你们已经做出决定了。”Sephiroth的语气听起来毫无紧张感，“人形还想做什么？”

晚餐仍然是Cloud准备的，只是这一次他少做了三个人的饭。  
“至少把起居室里的血清理一下。”Cloud说着，“房屋的损坏明天还要去报告神罗。”  
“今晚他们就能再站起来，别小看J细胞的恢复能力。”Sephiroth端着饭碗，“你做饭的水平提高了不少。”  
“你打算留着他们吗？”  
“留给你当玩具。”Sephiroth嗤笑着，“今天你不是过的不错吗。”  
“不错？照顾孩子是件困难的事情，尤其是那三个。”Cloud嗤笑了一声，“别把麻烦丢给我。”  
“如果我真出手，你也会阻止我的。”Sephiroth放下碗，“偷窥可不是好习惯。”  
“你还真是一点怜惜的感情都没有。”金发人摇摇头，“反正思念体迟早会自然消失。”  
“你在同情心泛滥吗。”  
“……就当是吧。”  
之后，Cloud再次沉默。虽说那三个思念体是种麻烦，但毕竟那三个家伙也是和自己相似的‘人形’，就这样放任不管，或许并不是最好的选择。  
“生杀大权交给你。”  
“嗯？”沉思中的Cloud抬起头，看着Sephiroth。  
“交给你。”  
“你还真是喜欢把麻烦推给我。”  
“你乐于接受这种麻烦，不是吗。”Sephiroth微笑着。  
“啧……”

反正思念体自然会消失，那么就‘养’那三个家伙一段时间吧。反正已经有Sephiroth一个‘麻烦’了，再多三个也无所谓……


End file.
